The Magic Box Thief
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Someone is stealing from the magic box and Buffy gets to the bottom of it. Contains Spanking, some swearing and rude language


The moon was high when the mysterious figure stalked into the magic shop via the back entrance to the sewers. It would have been far to obvious if he had come in through the front door alerting the police and far worse, the slayer to his presence besides, how does one explain stealing an ancient mummy's amulet to the authorities. It was supposed to contain powerful magic and if Buffy knew that he had it, well there would be hell to pay plus a very sore bottom.

The store was quiet with not a soul inside when the blonde vampire slipped in with no trouble at all. He had to smirk thinking that this was far too easy and it seemed Giles and Anya were getting a little too lax with their security system. Spike licked his cool lips nervously tasting the blood that he had recently dined on shuttering at the fact that it was indeed pig's blood and not his usual human variety but being chipped did force one to rely on more...shall we say, vermin varieties? Heh, it wasn't like the slayer, sworn to protect mankind from evil, would go out and hunt a fresh human just for him. No! He had to eat pig's blood. It was ridiculous but with this latest score, he could get fresh human blood of the black demon market that would last him at least a bloody month.

The vampire inched closer to the glass case carrying the mummy's amulet ever alert for a certain blonde woman before he began to jimmy the lock. Once the case was open, Spike reached his black-gloved hand into the velvet-lined case before grasping onto the golden piece of jewelry in the form of an oval with a ruby in the center. Oh yes! This was perfect and would be worth a hell of a lot in Clem could find a suitable buyer for him. He was so entranced by the amulet that he did not even hear the soft footsteps behind him until his other arm was grabbed before being pulled high behind him back.

The sharp pain as he arm came close to breaking caused Spike to let out a cry of alarm, dropping the gem back into its case. "Oi! Oww...what the hell are you doing?" His blue eyes widened when he felt something hard strike his bottom once he had been bent over the nearby counter still at the mercy of the strength of the slayer.

Buffy continued to hold his arm back avoiding his other arm's attempts to strike her. She had gone to the magic shop on the way to Spike's crypt for a little game of hide the sausage when she noticed movement in the dark shop. It was not hard for her to sneak in and find her little fuck buddy in the middle of robbing the place. The blonde vampire slayer was furious and her brown eyes flashed with annoyance and did not bother to hide it in her voice. "Let me guess, the store is having an after closing all you can grab sale?" Her hand lifted before striking him hard across the buttocks with a nearly mirror that she had found. It wasn't a paddle but it would have to do. The backing was silver so it was going to do the trick nicely without the seven years bad luck. She totally didn't need that.

Spike growled and tried to buck up but found that Buffy had him helpless but he would not admit to actually stealing, after all that meant that he would get one hell of a spanking. "What are you doing here anyway Buff?"

"Well ya know, I was a little horny and all so I decided to like visit you in your love nest but decided that I'd love to give the gang a view of our sex-life. What do you think I'm doing here? I warned you that there would be consequences for your actions and chipped or not, you're gonna get a good butt blistering." Without any warning, Buffy brought the silver paddle down upon his black jean clad bottom eliciting a yelp from the vampire. "Opps! These have gotta go ya know."

Spike could not help but struggle once again when his jeans were pulled down to reveal his slightly pink bottom, much to his embarrassment. He didn't know that it was about to get much worse until he was dragged to a chair in the far corner of the store, which had been conveniently pulled out from the tables. It was not long before the vampire was over the slayer's lap receiving a painful hand spanking. The sounds of her hand hitting his bare flesh seemed to echo throughout the store making it sound worse than it truly was. Spike squirmed and yelped as she spanked him knowing it was about to get worse.

Once Buffy had given him a very though warm-up, she picked up the mirror, using her legs to keep his legs in-between her's before the spanking and lecture ensued. "I.."CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK.."CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU.." CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK,.."WOULD STEAL FROM THE SHOP! HAVE I NOT WARNED YOU ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOR?" Buffy continued to bring the mirror backing down hard on Spike's once pale bottom that now resembled the blood he drank.

Meanwhile, Spike was screaming and kicking his legs trying to get free from the punishing blows. It wasn't before long the big bad was in tears, letting them fall on the wooden floor agreeing to be a good boy and not steal again. "I'm s...sorry...BUFFY BLOODY HELL THAT HURTS!" He tried to reach back and protect his prone bottom only to have his hand smacked. Spike whimpered as he held his punished hand only to scream when the mirror hit the tender flesh just above his thighs. Oh would not sit well tonight!

Only when Buffy was certain that Spike, had been fully punished and that he was truly sorry, did she stop spanking him. Placing the metal mirror on the wooden table, the slayer gently turned her lover around to calm him down. Her heart ached when she saw his tears but would never admit it even to herself that she did care for the blonde pain in the ass that considering himself still the badest of the bad. She wiped the tears from his wet face as Spike sobbed into her shirt not surprised when he got up off her lap once he had composed himself once more. Spike winced as his jeans rubbed against his bright red bottom snarling at Buffy. "Is this the way you treat your booty calls Buffy?"

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest with a cool look in her brown eyes. "It seems you didn't learn anything Spike. Perhaps we should continue our discussion?"

"NO! I mean, no...I've learned my lesson but make no mistake, this is not over Slayer!" Spike let the store close to crying again and as he walked to his crypt feeling like a naughty child having gotten a good blistering, which he had, he had no doubt that Buffy had enjoyed it.

Buffy walked around the magic box getting everything back to normal before leaving as well. Something told her, as she walked into the cool night air that this would not be the last time she had Spike over he knees getting a spanking he often deserved. No! This was only the beginning.


End file.
